What-tube!
by itzelmelodia
Summary: I adopted this story from the lovely d.dragons ,and I bring the cast of HTTYD and RoTG to react to videos,shows,food,technology,and well to learnd about eachother.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I want to clear up that the only shiping there is going to be is with Jack and Hiccup but it will be fluffy ,cuddles,hugs,holding hands and** **maybe,just maybe kissing,oh and I also want to say that there going to be reacting to new things,like food,technology,things like that,I also wanted to say that I want hiccup to be during HTTYD instead of after,I'll explain why in the author's note,now on with the story!**

''So how long do you think that they will be here?''lucy AkA my sister said.''Well It should not take that long.''I said sitting on the chair in our dining went to the kitchen to get an apple and sat down next to me.''Well if they are going to appear at any given time,do you know were they are going to appear out of?'' ''Well just have to wait and see.'' I said.''In other words you have no idea,do you?''she said.''Nope.''

 **On Berk at the cove.**

''Hey Toothless,want to go out for a flight?''hiccup said closing his notebook and looking to his big,scaly friend lift up his head from his sleeping position too

look at Hiccup and walk over to nudged his head on his shoulder,motioning him to get on,then a green light appeared taking hiccup,toothless,the teens,gobber, and stoick.

 **At the North pole**

Jack was up to no good,as usual,he has been freezing the elves (again) into normally he would go somewhere cold to have fun,but he did not want to do that,plus it has been awhile since he has seen north so why not pay the guardian of wonder a visit.

''Hello jack! long time no see.''north said hugging jack,''hey North,yeah I came to see how you were doing.''jack said as he hugged the Russian man back.

''I see you are up to no good,''north looked at jack with a smile.''I have no Idea of what you are talking about.''Jack responded with a mischievous smile,suddenly a blue light appeared taking Jack,North,Bunny,Tooth,and Pitch.

Hiccup does not know where he is,it is too dark to see,he tries to feel around but the only thing he feel are walls,Hiccup is confused and scared,what happened?Did they find toothless?where is toothless?did they locked both of them up?

Hiccups thoughts were interrupted by a heavy sigh,Hiccup crawled over to where he heard the sound,he suddenly tripped and landed over a person?

Hiccup quickly got up,he reached forward to where he landed and let his hands roam he felt arms and hands so it was definitely human,his hands went up toward the chest area,definitely male,hiccup was unsure what to the end he was shaking the other male,''Hey,wake up!''Hiccup felt the other males hands on his arms so he stopped.

jack woke up to him shaking,he grabbed whoever was shaking opened his eyes or so he thought,it was really dark and could not see anything,he let go of the person that he is grabbing and the person let go of him,

''Um..are you okay,and do you know where we are?''the boy most likely a was a bit surprised at the contact and that the person was talking to him,maybe he had another believer?That is really the only way for people to see and hear him.

''You can see me?''jack asked.''Well I cant really see you,since its dark,but I can touch you and hear you.''to hiccup it sounded wrong when he said it out loud than in his head,''well kid,could you tell me what is your name?'' jack said.''first of all i'm no kid,and secondly my name is hiccup.''the kid now named hiccup said.

jack could not stop from chuckling,hiccup,he had never hear a name like,it sounds cute,like a pet name.

hiccup could hear the laughter from the other male,he knew that this would happen,his name was not the best nor did it mean the best its literally means runt,and to be fair the name did suit him,he was not as strong nor build up as the other viking boys in his village

''Hey,it's not nice to laugh at someone's name ,you if you just met them.''hiccup said with an irritated voice.''I'm sorry..I just never herd someones name like yours,I mean who names their kid hiccup?''

''A viking village,a viking father,well it does represent me very well,It means runt,and well that is what I am.''hiccup could not see the boy but that dose not me an that he could not hear the sadness in his voice.

''Hey, look I don't know what people said to you,but you are not a runt,and you most likely have talents and abilities that others don't.''jack said with care and did not know what to say,no one has ever said that to him,well except for gobber,but even he could not talk to him like jack did.

''To be honest your name sounds like a pet name,it sounds cute.''jack said with a small smile.''hey my name is not cute,it is supposed to frighten off gnomes and trolls!''hiccup said .''yeah like tackle and hug you.''jack said was glad jack could not see him,he was blushing very hard.

Suddenly there was a white light it,blinded both hiccup and jack,they had to cover their eyes.''Hey keni,look who I found.''a girl said,once their eyes adjusted to the light they opened them to find a two girls looking at them with smiles on their faces.''who are you?''jack said could actually see jack and he was similar to him in body,he had the whitest hair and the palest skin he had ever seen ,his clothes are very different,not like any he has ever the girls in front of him have similar clothes as well.

''My name is Lucy,and this is my sister Itzel,we have brought you here for our own pleasure,to laugh at you or possibly cry with you.''the girl named lucy said.''way to put it bluntly sis.''itzel said.''now help them out of the closet.''

''oh right,sorry.''lucy held out her hand and pulled them out.''Hiccup,Jack we were waiting for you to show up come on the others are waiting.'' Itzel said.''others?''jack said.''yes,you were not the only ones brought here,almost everyone you know is here.''lucy said.''wait what about toothless?if my dad finds out he will kill him.''hiccup said.''I know that hiccup that is why I took precautions,don't worry it will be fine.''Itzel said holding his hand reassuringly.''now come on,lets go.''

They did not walk very far,just a turn of a corner from a small hallway,they entered a room it was quite big,the room is painted dark blue,and had two couches on either side of the walls.a computer was in the corner of the wall and a door next to television was in the middle of the two couches and a huge window was behind the couches.

and sitting on the two couches were the guardians and pitch(to the dismay of the guardians).Stoick,gobber, and the teens of all turned to look at them,both stoick and north got up to hug jack and hiccup.''Oh Hiccup,I was so worried.''Stoick said giving hiccup a bone crushing hug.''Um, hi dad,I can't breath!''hiccup is when he put him down.(wow I never thought he would ever worry like that.)

''Jack!I thought we would lose you.''North said giving Jack an equally bone crushing hug.''Well I'm here now,and okay.''jack said hugging north back.''okay now that every ones here lets get started on introductions ''lucy said.''As I've told hiccup and Jack My name is lucy and thi sis my sister Itzel.'' ''Wait in The beginning I heard you call her keni.''hiccup said.''oh yeah well that is her nickname,like my nickname is Hanni.''lucy said.''We are going to need an extra couch.''Itzel waved her hand and a couch appeared the couch was a mix between blue and green.''Hiccup,jack that is going to be your seat.''Both boys walked over and sat down.

''oh!Hiccup,I almost forgot.''itzel said. she ran into one of the rooms and returned with a box and gave it to hiccup.''what is it?'' he said.''well open it.''she said opened it and a head popped out,a cat,black as the night sky and eyes electrifying was surprised and very happy.''Hi toothless!''Toothless jumped out of the box on to his head and stayed pured in content.

to be honest Hiccup was a bit cute,his name did suit him,jack thought.''well now that we are ready,we are going to watch Steven Universe!''Itzel said and turned on the T.V.

 **well that was the first chapter of The reason I chose to do it before the move HTTYD,is because I wanted to build up a relation ship between stoick and snotlout as well as the other teens.I would like suggestions of what the characters would react to next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the two who reviewed,school will start soon so any advice for high school?because I hope its like middle school,anyway on with the story.**

 **''Question what is Steven Universe?''Snotlout said.''Well since you said it in a nice way,Steven Universe is a show that centers around Steven and outer space beings called gems,they protect the planet from other gems who want to hurt the Earth,did that make sense?''I said sitting on the floor.**

 **Yes and no could be heard.''well you are just going to have to deal with it,The episode I've chosen is called Bismuth,and the vikings or gobber and hiccup would like this episode since it is some thing that the gem dose that you like,so enjoy.''**

 _INTRO SONG!_

 _we are the crystal gems_

we'll always save the day

and if you think we cant

we'll always find a way

that's why the people of this earth

believe in garnet amethyst and pearl and Steven!

 _we zoom into a house_

 _ **Pearl-** ''oh my goodness''_

 **Amithist** _-''go for it bro''_

 _ **Garnet-** ''this is your last chance.''_

 _ **Steven-'** 'no,no !''_

 _Everyone-ahhh!_

 _ **Steven-** ''not winning a bunch of video games is emotionally exhausting.''_

 _''lion,drop it''_

 ** _''Wait this kid has a lion in his house?'' Bunny said a little worried.''Yes,Lion was Steven's mother companion.''I said_**

 _''lion you cant chew this up,how else am i going to remember the time I Rode the thunder bird at fun land.''_

 ** _''Ha, so determined.'' Jack said ''Just like hiccup.''Gobber said_**

 _''okay i'm sure that this time ..lion.''_

 _don't even think about it,ah,since you cant play nice.I'm gonna have to put it were you cant get it,in your_ _Maine_

 _''thank you boo.''_

 _''wait what?''everyone_

 _ **There we go now it will be save forever hanging in this perfectly stable magic tree.'** ' _Steven falls from the tree and land on a bubble poping it open

 **Garnet-** ''Jump,jump!''

 **Amithist -'** 'I _am jumping.''_

 _ **Steven-** ''I've made a horrible mistake!''_

 _ **pearl-** ''what?''_

 _ **Amithist-'** 'aw man._

 _ **Steven-** ''hold on I can fix it.''_

 ** _The gem the floats up and turns into a big purple like person with rainbow hair and apron._**

 ** _'' He is really big.''tuffnut said ''and really colorful to.''Ruff said ''That he is a she.''I said _**

**_Bismuth_** _ **-'** 'Ugh,ahh huh.''_

 _' **Steven-'** 'there is a gem inside of lions maine.''_

 _ **Pearl-** ''a gem?''_

 _ **Garnet-** ''describe her.''_

 _'' **Told you.''**_

 _ **Steven** -''uhh give me a sec.''Steven pokes his head out from the pink grass and study __bismuth_

 _ **Bismuth-** ''hey wait!''_

 _ **Steven -** ''shes big''_

 _ **Bismuth-** ''huh,hey don't go!''_

 _ **Steven-'** 'with rainbow hair and tattoos.''_

 _ **Pearl** ''rainbow hair?what dose her gem look like?''_

 _uhh,its an innie._

 _ **Pearl-''** it cant be.'' ''Cant be what?'' ''steven bring her in.''_

 _ **Bismuth** ''hey little friend?,no don't go.I believe i'm lost and there is no one is here but us,so how about a little help?''_Steven extends his hand to bismuth.

 _Steven comes out first out of lions main and pulls Bismuth with him._

 ** _''how do they even fit in there?they are as big as north! '' jack said ''I think I know how.''hiccup said ''then how?''jack replied. ''I'll tell you later.''_**

 **Amithist-** ''wow _a total stranger''_ Both garnet and Pearl have a look of disbelief

 _ **Bismuth'** 'pearl,garnet.''_

 _ **Pearl-** ''Bismuth~ ahh ha ha your back!''_

 _ **Bismuth** ''woah,the pearl I know never jumps into my arms,Hey did some body lose a pearl?who do you belong to?''_

 _ **''what does he (she)...she mean by that?''Astrid said .''I'll tell you later when we finish this.''I said**_

 _ **Pearl-'** 'nobody!''_

 _ **Garnet-** ''alright,alright,settle down.''_

 _ **Bismuth-** ''oh your the one to talk ,oh oh excuse me, two to talk.''Garnet punches bismuth in the arm_

 ** _''two ?''fishlegs said._**

 _ **Garnet** -''ah!''_

 _ **Bismuth** -''ow hey cool it,your ruby side is showing,''_

 **''A ruby? Is that not a type of gem?''Tooth said**

 ** _Pearl_** _ **'** 'where have you been we thought you've been captured or worse shattered.''_

 _ **Bismuth** ''shatter me?push,home world could not lay a scratch on this gem!'_

 **''I guess You were right tooth.'' Pitch said,everyone seemed surprised. I just smiled at him. _Hes coming around nicely._**

 _Amithist-''Ah hem who is this?''_

 _''Guys this is Bismuth,shes one of the original crystal gem.''_

 _ **Bismuth-** ''oh hey new recruits,nice~,welcome aboard,we could always use more amethyst, and who's this meatball?'' _

_**Steven-'** ' my name is Steven you were in my lion and now your in my house.''_

 _ **Bismuth-** ''well thanks for having me.'' She kneels in front of him to shake his hand _

_''I cant believe it!Rose said she lost track of you at the battle of the ziggurat(not sure if that is how you spell it)she was worried sick!''_

 _ **Bismuth-** ''wait ,were is rose?''_

 _ **Steven-** '' hi um actually i'm rose's son she kind of turned into me well I have her gem,the rest is from my dad.'' _We zoom in to the pink gem that is in place of his belly button.

 _ **''what? why does he have a gem?''Gobber said**_

 _ **Bismuth-** ''oh there she is,you..do you know me?''_

 _ **Steven-** ''no,i'm so sorry''_

 _ **Pearl-** 'its not always easy understanding roses choices,but we have to stand behind them.''_

 **''They are talking like if she just lost her memory.''Jack said while toothles jumped off of hiccups head and landed on jacks lap.''He likes you.''**

 _ **Bismuth-** ''Rose really is something else,I mean look at this,she really is something else!H_ _ahaha,wow everything's changing! and were building bases out of wood now? who's terrible Idea was this?And where is everybody else?''_

 ** _''Is that not normal?'' Stoick said. ''not to them''Lucy said._**

 _ **Steven-** ''everybody else?''_

 ** _Bismuth-_** _''yeah the rest of the crystal gems,crazylegs,big,snowflake?)still don't know if that is correct)_ The gems transport to the strawberry feeld _._

 **Bismuth-** '' _NO,no way!we were just long was i out_?''

Pearl-' _'Its been about 5,300 the crystal gems were able to save the earth._ ''

 **''How long do they live?! are they immortal? '' Snotlout said ''No not Immortal,just a realy long life expectancy.''I said.**

 **Bismuth** '' _But we are whats left of the rebellion, come on Pearl you know I cant take it when you cry like that.''_

 **Pearl-(** sniffs) _I'm sorry_.''

 _ **Bismuth-** No need to apologize_

 _ **Pearl -''**_ Home worlds attack on earth,was able to wipe out the crystal gems.

 _Rose was able to protect Garnet and my self,by the looks of it she was able to protect you as well.''_

 _ **Bismuth-**_ ' _'I knew those home world elites were,how MANY of us did they shatter?Crazylegs,Bigs,SNOWFLAKE?!''_

 _ **Bismuth-** 'iF I was there I ..I COULD OF STOPPED IT!''_

 _ **Garnet-** Its not like they stopped trying_

 _ **Bismuth-'** 'whats that?_

 _ **Garnet-** Home world still has its eyes on this planet._

 _ **Pearl-** we continue to thwart there plans over and over_

 _ **Steven-** But they just keep coming back!_

 _ **Amithist-** Yep they want us bad_

 _ **Bismuth-** ''Good I thought I would not get another chance to show those upper crust whos BOSS!,lets show them what happens when you mess with the crystal GEMS!''_

''RRahh'' ''YEAH!''

 **'''she is really into this whole crystal gem thing ''Hiccup said ''Yep,just like vikings.''he continued**

 _ **Garnet-** Bismuth the gems on home world outnumber us by a huge amount ._

 _ **Pearl-** And there technology surpasses anything we have have available on earth._

 **bismuth-** Hahaha _,what else is new?_

 **Bismuth-** _Garnet remember when we took on a battalion of quarts solders?,we walked out with our gems shining brighter than we walked in!_

 **Garnet** _-As I recall it,it was 3 battalions._

 **Bismuth-** _And pearl,remember when we stopped that drop ship?Ill never forget that look on that nefereghts face when you pulled her out of the cockpit._

 **Pearl** _-_ _Haha,I know how embarrassing for her._

 **Bismuth** _-_ _Haha so lets pick up were we left off!To the Forge!_

 _Yay! to the forge._

 **Amithist** _-''_ _Yo,what's a forge?''_

 ** _''she can't be serious,don't tell me they don't what a forge is.'' Hiccup and Gobber said. ''well they don't ,in our time there is no such thing as a black smith ,well there might be but Maybe in less develop countries.''I said.''But why?Blacksmiths are very important they provide our defenses as well as fix broken Items. '' Stoick said. ''But see,we live in a more advance civilization. T echnology has change a lot so we have more than one person for them to fix our things.''Lucy said .''Right Jack.''I said ''defiantly.I remember that Jamie got a phone and it was his first time ever and he showed it to me and you know we looked at the feature the phone had and played around with it until he droped it.''_**

 ** _''Did it have the case on?'' I said .''NOPE,so the screen cracked,'' ''did he get it fixed?'' ''yeah like a month later.''_**

 ** _''what is a phone?''Fishlegs said ''Ill show you later.'' Lucy said._**

 ** _''Okay so now I will answer your questions that you wanted to ask ,who wants to go first?_** ** _''I shouted_**

 ** _''I think I will go of all why Is he here(pointed at pitch)and who are they?''Jack said._**

 ** _''Well to answer your first question I just wanted him to be here second well you already meet Hiccup in an (ahem)close situation,but these are the vikings of Berk oh and toothless.'' he mew in response .''Wait you people are vikings?''Jack said with wonder_**

 ** _''well every one but hiccup.''Astrid said .Hiccup did not say anything he just looked to the could see the look on Hiccups face and he wished he could comfort him right hostess thought the same thing._**

 ** _''Okay then,what time is it ?'' ''its 10 pm.'' ''well looks like you should got some sleep we well finish this tomorrow,here are the groups you wll be in and they will be your roommate so don't bother changing it you are with Hiccup,North you are with Stoick,Bunny you are with Gobber,Tooth,Astrid,and Ruffnut are together,Sandy and pitch, and last is Tuffnut and Snotlout''I finished._**

 ** _"I'll show you your rooms"Lucy said."Hiccup,Jack could you please stay."I said"what do you want with my son.?"Stoick said."don't worry,I just want to talk to him."he left with a glare._**

 ** _"I have a room for you two in another place just because I don't have any other room for you two."_**

 **After a few minutes of walking.**

 _ **"okay this is your room."I said opening the door,it was a decent size room with one bed,a night stand with a lamp and a closet in the left side,and a big window that let the moon rays in .**_

 _ **"Question,why are there only one bed?"Jack said."well,we don't have enough beds ,so you two will have to share one."I said leaving.**_

 _ **''well look on the bright side,you can get to know each other,unless you want to sleep on the floor like me and my sis.''I said closing the door.**_

 _ **''I guess we should take her advice and learn something about each other,Ill go first how old are you?'' Hiccup said walking towards the bed.**_

 _ **''Well Physically I am around 17 but as a spirit I'm 300 years old.''Jack said sitting next to the brunet.''300? well that is certainly a long time to live,are you immortal?''the brunet asked''No,I can die if enough people stop believing in me .'' ''Well I believe in you,so you don't have to worry about that.''Hiccup said with a blush**_

 _ **''that means a lot to me ,thanks''Jack said ruffling his hair,Hiccup blushed a little more but liked the contact.''**_

 _ **''So I guess its my turn,why do the people talk about you not being a viking?''Jack could tell he hit a sore spot but wanted to know.''well I'm not to their standards in vikingness,I'm small,week,not good in weapons,and as told you I'm a take your pick.''Hiccup said now laying down a cross the bed.''I don't think you are week,and so what if you are not strong in weaponry or not as tall are big as them,you are still special,there is only one you in this world.''Jack said smiling at hiccup.''Yeah,I guess you are right.'' ''I know I am.'' they both got settled into bed and fell asleep rather quickly.**_

 **Mean while in Stoick's and Norths room~**

 ** _''How old is your boy?''Stoick asked North when he sat down on his bed.''Well he is not my boy,but I would like to think that he does view me as a father figure,but he is around 300 years old. ''NORTH said sitting down.''I thought he was around the age of my son?''_**

 ** _''in physical appearance and mentally maybe,he still has so much to has come a long way but he still needs to learn a few things.''North said getting settled down in his bed._**

 ** _''I understand that,Hiccup has always been ...different from other boys,he has so much_** ** _curiosity,heh..just like his mother she could never stay still either. Sometimes I wish she was sitll here ,she would have gotten along with hiccup just fine.''Stoick said softly._**

 ** _''I understand that feeling too, once I had a wife but she past away a long time ago.I still miss her but I will never forget what she did in our time I kind of wish I had a son,but now think that wish has come true.I have jack now.''North said.''we should probably get some sleep now its getting late.''Stoick nodded his head in agreement._**

 **so hello,I am truly sorry if this was not what you expected,but don't worry I'll Finnish this in the next chapter,so hang on with me for a moment.I totaly forgot about sandy, he is mute so I forgot.**


End file.
